Dave the Barbarian: The Legend Continues
Dave the Barbarian: The Legend Continues 'is a continuation of the series ''Dave the Barbarian. Like it's predecesor, Dave the Barbarian Returns focuses on the Barbarian family and their adventures in the kingdom of Udrogoth though this time, joined by Dave's former ex-girlfriend and now wife Princess Irmaplotz and their daughter Ivy. Characters *'Dave '(voiced by Danny Cooksey) - Dave is a huge, muscular barbarian and prince of Udrogoth who is very sensitive to pain and would rather knit and cook than fight evil. In the last few years, Dave has gotten stronger and more braver. *'Irmaplotz '(voiced by Nicole Sullivan ) - Once the evil sorceress princess of Hyrogoth who tried to destroy Dave, Irmaplotz has given up being evil and trying to destroy Dave and instead reformed and got back together with Dave yet she still uses her evil magic for defense.She and Dave were married in the pilot epiosde. *'The Narrator '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - The narrator of every episode. *'Faffy II '(voiced by Frank Welker) - The family's new dumb pig-shaped pet dragon and a replacement of the original Faffy who died in an explosion caused by Uncle Oswidge 2 years earlier.Faffy II looks and sounds exactly like the original Faffy except he has blue spots on his back instead of pink. Unlike most dragons, he breathes lightning and is domesticated, plus he does not have a tail. *'Fang '(voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Dave and Candy's younger sister and a tough barbarian princess.Fang now a teenager, is still a very rambunctious and uncivilized girl who loves to smash things though, she tends to act like Candy from time to time. She still wears her long orange hair in a ponytail and still secretly plays with dolls. As a running joke she is still mistaken for a monkey which still causes her to shout "Not a monkey!".She no longer wears her jungle girl clothes but intead wears part of it as a tank top and wears a skirt. *'Candy '(voiced by Erica Luttrell) - Dave and Fang's older sister and princess of Udrogoth.Candy now a young woman,still has her "valley girl"attitude and still would rather shop and hang out than rule a kingdom. Candy's main ability is her martial arts skills.She is the kingdom's most beautiful girl and she's rather selfish, but gets over that in a small way while helping Fang with dating advice and homework and helping Dave take care of Ivy. *'Lula '(voiced by Estelle Harris) - Dave's shrill, impatient and sarcastic talking enchanted sword in his scabbard, this weapon with a Brooklyn accent has a tendency to insult Dave or the others when she sees fit. Her main ability is shooting lighting bolts from the tip of her blade. *'Oswidge '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Dave, Fang and Candy's uncle. Like his usual self he is still lazy, still secretly plays with dolls, and still can't resist Nut Logs. *'''King Throktar and Queen Glimia (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Erica Luttrell) - Dave, Fang and Candy's parents and the true rulers of Udrogoth.When they heard Dave was getting married, the King and Queen attended the wedding via Crystal Ball while fighting a sea serphant. Unlike Queen Zonthara, Throktar and Glimia approve of their new daughter-in-law. Like in the original series they are away fighting evil around the world, though they can communicate to their children and grandchild via Oswidge's crystal ball, which seems to operate like a phone. Occasionally are called while in a terrible situation. *'The Beast '(voiced by Jesse McCartney) - A new character introduced in this show. He is Fang's boyfriend introduced in Fang and The Beast.The Beast is Fang's male counterpart.Just like Fang,The Beast is also rambunctious,uncivilized,loves to smash things,secretly likes playing with dolls and he is also mistaken for a monkey.As a running joke he also says Fang's catchphrase when he is mistaken for a monkey. *'Dinky and Cheezette' (voiced by Erica Luttrell and Tress MacNeille) - They are still Princess Candy's best friends, who are sometimes unsupportive - and wisely so - towards her actions. They are as obsessive about fashion, clothes, and social lives as is Candy. *'Ivy '(voiced by Tara Strong) - Ivy is the princess of Udrogoth and Dave and Irmaplotz's infant daughter.She has the same magic powers as her mother and both of her parents' allergies.Being a month old, she already knows how to use her powers. *'Jerry '(voiced by Jerry Stiller) - A caricature and parody of Jerry Stiller.Jerry is Irmaplotz's father and Zonthara's husband.Jerry was first mentioned in the original Dave the Barbarian episode Girlfriend,''Jerry was introduced in the pilot episode, ''My Big Fat Barbarian Wedding. Jerry loves his daugther,son-in-law and grandchild very much.Even though he's kept in Zonthara's dungeon he still loves her. Villains *'The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - An evil pig with a high-collared cape (and equally high voice) who is still bent on ruling Udrogoth. He is one of the main antagonists of the show. *'Queen Zonthara '(voiced by Joan Rivers) - Irmaplotz's mother,Dave's evil mother-in-law,Ivy's grandmother, and the ruler of Hyrogoth.She is the other main antagonist of the show.She dislikes the idea that Irmaplotz gave up being evil and that she married Dave.She disapproves of her son-in-law and other Udrogothians.She casts countless farcical spells on Dave, but never attempts to outright destroy him.Even though she hates the idea of Irmaplotz joining the good guys,she still loves her very much. *'Ned Frischman '(voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - A nerd who still works in the pants factory in the year 2011.Ned still has his radioactive zipper and still wants to take over the ancient world with advance technology of the future like cell phones, and a joke book from the 1940s, both plans of which were thwarted by Dave and his family (Though he is defeated once again by Faffy II, Lula and Twinkle the marvel horse because they do not have thumbs to text on the cell phones).﻿ Category:TV Shows Category:Pages by Pattyp999